Sleepless Nights on Lake Valor
by NocturneCrest
Summary: The Grand Festival is just two days away, and Dawn is getting anxious. She is starting to develop feelings for Ash during her nights in a cabin on Lake Valor. Will Dawn tell her feelings to Ash? Will Ash return with his feelings? Sequel in the process of writing!
1. Overnight at Lake Valor

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on here, so I hope you enjoy!

EDIT 8/21/2012: I have started editing all my work so that the story may be more enjoyable! This includes grammar and spelling corrections. As of today, I have started on the sequel to this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or characters in any way. All rights go to the Pokemon Company

* * *

**Sleepless Nights On Lake Valor: A Pearlshipping Fan-Fic**

Chapter 1: Overnight at Lake Valor

Dawn's Point of View

* * *

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night and found my arm outstretched. I checked my Pokétch for the time. The green, blocked letters read 3:00 am. The sun hadn't come up yet. It was pitch black in the room except for the moonlight and the far-off glare of the city. I could hear the faint noises of Ash and Brock, the waves crashing the shore of Lake Valor, and the cars and people from Veilstone City. Maybe I woke up because I was worried? I think I remember.

The Grand Festival was only two days away, and I was nervous. I guess that's why I woke up. I looked for my ribbon case in the dark, but my efforts were fruitless at first. The darkness was disorienting me, but I remember putting it on top of the desk on the right side of my bed. Eventually, I felt the desk's ridges, its handle, then finally my ribbon case. I held it up to an open to see my five ribbons gleaming in the moonlight . All gold with hints of green, blue, pink, purple, and red.

The Grand Festival wasn't the only thing I was nervous about. Lately, I've been acting weirdly around the guys, especially Ash. He's smart, funny, cool, and determined. I like that... whoa. Where am I going with this? Could I actually like Ash Ketchum? I thought about this for a while, and decided to go outside for fresh air. Maybe that will help clear things.

Carefully, I turned on the small desk light, twisting the adjustment knob once to make sure the other two wouldn't wake up. Then I swiftly went to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door, and changed from my pajamas into my black top, pink skirt, and the white beanie I always wear; it was my usual outfit. I came back out and slipped off my slippers and exchanged them for my pink boots. When I was ready, I looked at the time. 3:10 am. Good, it's only been 10 minutes. At least I didn't spend an hour trying to change, like I usually do. I turned off the light and crept on my tip-toes to the bedroom door. When I got to the door, I opened it slowly, but it creaked! I tried to keep myself from making a shriek. Suddenly I heard a snore. It was Ash's.

I covered my mouth with my hands in order to suppress the laughing noise I made. But hey, he does have a cute snore- hey! I'm going off on a tangent again. The floorboards creaked as I made my way out the door. I walked through the dim lit hallway, the lights coming from outside. My walking then increased in pace as I entered the kitchen. Before going outside, I felt the need to get myself a Cheri Berry Iced Tea. I grabbed some Cheri Berries from the fridge and some iced tea mix. Mixing the Cheri Berries, iced tea mix, and Fresh Water together yielded in one of the best iced teas I've ever tasted. While taking a few sips, I put the leftover ingredients away, and headed out the door to the front porch.


	2. Just Need to Think

Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments! I'm glad you're liking my stories! Sorry the chapters are so short, because they look longer on Microsoft Word. I'm adding a few stuff to the stories, so they'll be longer soon. Chapter 3 is in progress, and should be up tomorrow (June 26, 2010) or over the weekend (June 27-28, 2010). Thanks for your patience!

**Disclaimer #1: **I don't own anything or any part of Pokemon, or any of the Pokemon characters.

**Disclaimer #2: **A part in this story was inspired by a comment from someone. Thanks for the idea!

* * *

**Sleepless Nights on Lake Valor: A Pearlshipping Fanfic**

Chapter 2: Just Need to Think, Think, Think

Dawn's Point of View

* * *

The night was beautiful; the waves' quiet crashing against the sand, the stars and twinkling clearly in the sky, and the hushed voices of people in the city. I knew going outside for fresh air would be great, especially this early in the morning. It was not hot; the air was cool and crisp. A modest breeze gently blew my hair.

I walked through the front porch and down the stairs to the beach area right in front of the cabin Ash, Brock, and I were staying at. Walking over the coarse, yet soft sand further increased the calmness that I felt the place emanated. I made my way to a lookout point of Lake Valor where I could literally see almost anything. There were some cute little binoculars that could help you look farther out. After climbing up a few flights of stairs and through a narrow walkway, I leaned against the railing. From that lookout point, you could see the lake to the north, our cabin to the south, a forest to the east, more beach to the west, and Veilstone City to the northwest. Much of the light that brightened the lake came from the northwest, hence Veilstone City.

Looking back at the cabin, I mentally thanked myself for suggesting to stay here for the week. Instead of staying at the Pokémon Center like we often did, we rented a small cabin for just the three of us. I guess that decision was made because we wanted to get closer together. Oh! Not like _together, together_; more like a family bonding sort of thing... And, um, we got tired of the towns and bright lights. I think that's probably the reason why... But anyway, getting to this place was pretty difficult. The Pastoria Marsh was the main reason. Ash and Brock said it was a surprise where we were going; the cabin was the surprise.

Oh, and speaking of getting of closer together. I came out here because of the stress of the Grand Festival... and Ash. I just need time to think about him. Just Ash. He's just so brave, courageous, smart, funny, cute… Oh, where am I going with this again?! My feelings are taking control! I took another sip of tea and looked over the lake. I closed my eyes and just stood there, thinking, while the wind blew in my face. I heard a door open and close off in the distance which made me open my eyes. What a nuisance! Eh, it's probably just the wind.

Shutting my eyes again, I contemplated the good times between Ash and I. The time where I got lost and Ash came to rescue me, the times where he cheered me up when I wasn't confident about Contests... I also remember the time Lyra asked me if I liked Ash at the Valley Windworks. That's when I started noticing my feelings. I just wish he wasn't so dense. I've shown signs of my feelings, but he is always oblivious to them.

Then, I imagined him and I kissing. After the Grand Festival and I won the trophy and the ribbon. Then we backed away, and I looked at him passionately in his deep, chocolate brown eyes. He looked back at me. Ash was about to say something when he opened his mouth and said, "PIKACHUUU!"

A yellow shock of lightning hit me and I woke up from my little daydream. When I opened my eyes, I saw Pikachu in front of me, its eyes shut tight. My first concern popped up in my head. _"Is my hair okay?" _After making sure hair was not the problem, my concern was directed toward Pikachu. Did I... kiss him? As soon as I asked the question, I noticed a tiny lip stick stain on its mouth. I guess it came out here and I grabbed it and kissed it, thinking it was Ash.

"I'm sorry Pikachu!" I apologized. "I thought you were Ash!"

Pikachu opened its eyes and quietly said, "Pika, pika! (_It's alright!_)" It probably meant that it was okay. I smiled at the Pokémon and let it go. It ran off to the porch and curled up.

"Aww, that's cute. Pikachu is sleeping." I stared, enamored, at it, then turned back to the lake and closed my eyes again in thought.

Maybe I should just tell him now, before more stress hits me during the Grand Festival. Maybe he'll return my feelings with his own. I just need more time to think; more fresh air. I closed my eyes even tighter and contemplated.


	3. My Decision is Made

Hey guys! Thanks for all the positive comments! As I promised, the chapters will be longer from here on out. So I hope you enjoy! Chapter 4 is in progress! Sorry that most of these chapters are from Dawn's Point of View. Soon they will be from Ash's Point of View too. So don't worry. Thanks! I know it's taking a while for Dawn to confess her feelings for Ash, but the ideas I'm getting from you guys are really good! I'll be sure to add them!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon or any characters belonging to Pokemon.

* * *

**Sleepless Nights on Lake Valor: A Pearlshipping Fanfic**

Chapter 3: My Decision is Made

Dawn's Point of View

* * *

As I think about the situation at hand, I reach a decision. I open my eyes and more wind blows directly in my face. I will tell Ash my feelings today. Yeah, today! I mean, there's no need to worry about it now! Opening my eyes and looking down at my wrist, the Pokétch read 4:00 am. Wow, I've been outside for an hour? I didn't really realize it. It's funny how I'm not tired.

I looked up at the horizon. The sun is barely over it, making Lake Valor shine and glitter prettily. But it is still dark outside; the sunlight hasn't reached all of the land yet. The sounds of the city have died away, but they'll come back in a few more hours. The water of Lake Valor suddenly reminded me that I haven't finished my iced tea. Turning my gaze towards the glass, I noticed that dew drops have gathered around the glass and were glittering from the small bit of sunlight. I drank all of the tea and wipe my mouth after I'm done to clear my face from an "iced tea mustache".

"Ash, I just hope you'll return my feelings… and I hope that you like me too…" I turned around to head back to the cabin.

I walked past the walkway and the beach, and to the porch, smiling with happiness on the way back. I remembered that Pikachu was sleeping on the porch, so I picked it up slowly. It was lightly snoring as I carried it back inside. "Pikaa… pikaa…" How cute.

I put my glass previously filled with tea into the sink in the kitchen. Then I made my way quickly, but carefully through the hall and into the bedroom. Ash and Brock were still sleeping, with the former still snoring. Haha. He still has the cutest snore! I set Pikachu next to Ash on his bed. But as soon as I was about to move, he grabbed my arm. I tried to cover my mouth to keep me from making a screech.

"Go Pikachuu… use Thunder-… snore..."

His grip gradually lessened until he finally let go of my wrist. I kept my mouth covered to keep everyone from hearing my laughter. I smiled at him passionately and stayed there for a moment, like I was waiting for him to wake up. Realizing that he could wake up at any moment, I then I went to the bathroom, changed back into my pajamas, and went to bed. Don't want him to wonder why I was staring at him in his sleep!

"Good night… wait… good morning, Ash." I whispered before I went to sleep.

Before I realized it, I was wakened up by a familiar voice.

"Dawn! Hey Dawn! Wake up!" It was Ash's sweet voice.

I opened my eyes and he was above me, waving his hands in front of my face. The sun was up already and the time was 8:00 am, according to the bed side clock. I got 4 hours of sleep since I went outside. I looked back at Ash. He still had his white undershirt and red shorts on. No vest, gloves, or hat on yet! He was in a pretty awkward position above me, so I stretched my arms and legs and wiped my eyes in order to break the silence. He backed up a bit, but was still focused on me.

"Good morning Dawn! Did ya' sleep alright?" He asked. "I sure had a good rest!"

"Yeah, yeah." I giggled. "I had a nice sleep."

"Great!" Ash jumped up and ran out of the bedroom.

Laughing to myself, I got out of bed, still kind of tired, but I entered the bathroom and changed back into my usual outfit anyway. During my time in the bathroom, I fixed my hair, which took about 30 minutes. But it was worth it for good hair! After making sure I looked my best, I made my way into the kitchen, where the smell of pancakes infiltrated my nose. I expected Brock to be cooking, but to my surprise, it was Ash cooking! The last time I checked, he couldn't cook at all! He burned his own Poffins once! But those pancakes he made looked really tasty…

"Smells good Ash! Last time I remember, you burned the food that you cooked!" I teased him.

"Hey!" He stucked his tongue out at me. "It was a simple mistake! These ones aren't burnt, though. They'll be delicious! I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing."

"Pika, pikachu!" Pikachu seemed confident in Ash's cooking.

"Alright!" I sat down at the round table in the kitchen. "Let's try some then!"

Ash took out three plates from an overhead cupboard, while Brock put out large dishes and emptied his famous Pokémon food into them. Brock also made sure to put out an extra-large dish for Mamoswine outside. Piplup came running out of the room, along with Pachirisu, Buneary, and Cyndaquil. They obviously knew it was breakfast time! All our Pokémon ran to the dishes with Pikachu, Happiny, Croagunk, and Sudowoodo also.

While we were eating Ash's delicious pancakes, I remembered what I wanted to tell him. I'll just tell him after breakfast, I guess. There's only one more day until the contest, so I better tell him soon.

"Brock can you pass the syrup?" I asked him.

"Sure Dawn, here you go." He gave me the small glass container full of syrup.

"Thanks Brock," I told him while pouring the sweet liquid over my pancakes.

"Pip, pip! Bun, buneary! Pachi! Cynda, cyn! Pika, pika! Happ, happiny! Croa… Sudowoodo!" Everyone seemed to be happy and hungry.

"Mamo, mamo!" I heard Mamoswine enjoying its food outside.

"I'm glad you like it Mamoswine!" Brock shouted.

We all laughed at Brock because of his antics. As soon as breakfast was over, I got everyone's dishes and washed them. Brock cleaned up the table and gathered all of the dishes with some Pokemon Food still inside. He gave them to me and I washed those as well. Meanwhile, Ash was running around outside in the morning summer air. I just watched him, completely enamored, while he played with all of the Pokemon.

"Hahaha! Let's go over to the beach, guys!" he screamed.

"Okay Ash, but let's get our stuff first!" Brock made sure that no one forgot anything. "Dawn, do you want to come?"

"Huh… eh, what?" I wasn't paying attention; Ash was being too cute for me to focus.

"Do you want to go to the beach with us?" Brock repeated.

"Uh… sure." I replied, still looking outside at the Pokemon and Ash.

"Alright, just make sure to get your stuff… and-" Brock stopped when he noticed I wasn't looking at him. "Dawn, are you alright? You've been acting like this since we got here. Hey… Dawn? Dawn?"

"Um… " I still wasn't paying attention. "Uh… yeah. I'm alright. I'll go to the beach with you guys."

"Okay…" Brock was getting worried, I could tell.

I attempted to walk through the hallway, but bumped into a wall because I was still staring at Ash outside.

"Dawn? Are you _sure_ you're alright? Because I know that when people act like this…" Brock stopped again. "Hey... wait… maybe I should just leave you to do what you're doing." He definitely knew something was up.

This time I paid attention to where I was going and gathered up my stuff. I thought about the beach and the thing I need to do. I should tell him at the beach. Not now, but I will tell him what I feel. Today, at the beach.


	4. Dawn's Last Glimpse?

_**Please Read!:**_ Sorry this chapter took so long to be published. I was at a place where I couldn't use the computer for the last few days. So, I was rushed to make this, and I hope you enjoy! This was longer than the rest of my fanfics! Finally it has both Points of View from Dawn and Ash! Chapter 5 will be out sooner than this one! I promise! BTW: Thanks for all of the great ideas!

**Disclaimer#1: **I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters in any way.

**Disclaimer#2: **Some parts of the story are from others' ideas! Thanks for all of the ideas! They will be sure to be in my stories!

* * *

**Sleepless Nights on Lake Valor**

_**Chapter 4: **_The Walk to Happiness

_**Part 1: **_Dawn's Last Glimpse?

**_Dawn's Point of View_**

* * *

In my room, I grabbed my swimsuit, goggles, Pokéballs, sunblock, and some extra clothes to wear after swimming. I also brought my journal with me, to write in after enjoying the beach. I put all of my stuff into my backpack and put my Pokemon in their Pokeballs, except for Piplup, who wanted to walk all the way there. After assuring myself that everything was in my backpack, I went to the bathroom to change into my swimsuit. After changing, I went to kitchen and put some cans of Electabuzz Soda, a few packs of Cherubi Gummis, and one bar of Snover Berry Popsicle in my bag. Hopefully that popsicle won't melt, but I doubt it. It was pretty cool today.

"Dawn! Are ya' ready?" Ash shouted from outside. "We're ready to go to the beach!"

"Yep! I'm ready!" I walked out of the cabin and down the little stairs to the sandy beach.

"Dawn, you look… great." Ash said with his eyes wide and a smile on his face. "Let's go!"

Ash grabbed my hand and we ran down all the way to the water. I was blushing; my face was a bright scarlet red. I was probably the happiest girl in the world at the moment. Ash let go of my hand, swam out, and dove into the water. A few seconds later, he rised out of the water with a big smile on his face. I smiled too.

"Hey, Slowpoke!" Ash shouted. "Are you coming in or not!"

I started moving into the water and said, "Okay! I'm coming in!"

The water felt great; it was not too cold. I dove down into the water. Since Lake Valor was a freshwater lake and not saltwater, I could see under the water. There were a lot of Pokémon underneath the surface: Corsola hiding in the coral, Horsea playing in the seaweed while Seadra were watching, Ash's Buizel, some Shellder, just so many happy Pokemon. I saw a couple of feet away that Ash dove down too. He turned and smiled at me again, and I waved at him. Just then, a school of Luvdisc came by and swam past us while we both looked at them. They looked beautiful and peaceful. I came back up to catch my breath and swam out further, past Ash, Brock, and the other Pokemon.

"Don't go off too far, Dawn!" Ash said as he cleared his eyes from the water. "You're getting close to the deeper parts of the lake!"

"No need to worry!" I answered back. "I'll be fine!"

I turned around, looking away from them. I think I'll just swim a bit and then tell him. I smiled to myself, and swam further out. Eventually, I turned around and noticed that I had swam a large distance away from the group. I should go back over there before I get lost. This place is really big. I jetted through the water, but something stopped me. Something was pulling at my leg. When I looked down, I saw that the object that had a hold on me was a Tentacool! I tried fighting my way out of its grasp, but it was too strong. I went back up, took a breath, and shouted as loud as I could, "ASH! BROCK! ANYONE HELP!"

I don't think anyone heard me, they kept playing around over there in the shallows. I knew I should've stayed over there with the others. Now there was nothing I could do. Tentacool pulled me back down, and I was starting to lose air. My last glimpse was of the others playing around in the water. I never got to tell Ash. It's too late now.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Continued**_

_**Part Two: **_Where are You?

**_Ash's Point of View_**

* * *

"Hey Brock," I looked around worriedly. "Have you seen Dawn in a while?"

"No,"Brock replied, looking around with me. "The last time I saw her, she was swimming out to the deep part."

"It's been 10 minutes since she swam out there. I wonder what happened?"

"She's been acting weirdly lately, and I think I know why. She's thinking about someone."

"Do you know who she's thinking about?"

"No, but it's someone here at Lake Valor. I know that because she's been acting like that ever since we've gotten here. She might be out there thinking about that person again, I don't know."

"Hmm… I think I'll go and check on her. I'm getting kinda worried."

"Alright. Just be careful, Ash. Take Buizel with you. It might be able to help you out."

I swam away from the group and went the way Dawn went. I hope she's alright. Even after she says no need to worry, her catchprase, I still worry. Just then I heard screaming, not too far away. Is it Dawn's voice?

"_ASH! BROCK! ANYONE HELP!" Dawn's voice echoed._

"_Yeah. That's definitely Dawn, alright._" I thought. "_I better see what's wrong!_"

"Dawn, I'm coming!" I screamed, and swam as fast as I could. When I got to the place where I thought the voice came from, she wasn't there. Then, I realized she must be under the water! I dove down and saw a Tentacool grabbing Dawn's foot. I swam down deeper and saw that her eyes were closed.

"Daawwn! Don't drown!" My voice gargled in the water. "I'll saave yoouu! Buizel, use Aqua Jet on Tentacool!"

"Bui!" Buizel surrounded itself with more water and shot like a torpedo at Tentacool. Tentacool let go of Dawn, and shot a Poison Sting at Buizel. The poison spikes hit the water surrounding Buizel, but didn't damage it. Buizel hit right through Tentacool.

"Tenta!" It screamed as it shot away.

"C'mon Buizel, help me get Dawn!" I told the Pokémon.

I took hold of her. Buizel helped me carry Dawn all the way to the beach. Brock started asking me a bunch of questions, but I just ignored him for right now. I needed to focus on saving Dawn. Brock and the other surrounded Dawn and me. I asked Pikachu to try a Thunderbolt. When I almost drowned once and was unconscious, Pikachu used an electric attack and I woke up. Maybe it'll work on Dawn too. Pikachu used a weak Thunderbolt and as I expected, Dawn got up screaming. She coughed up a bit of water, but she got up and hugged me all of a sudden. She whispered to me, "Thank you, Ash. You saved me, even if it was painful from the Thunderbolt."

Dawn laughed a little, and said, "Ash, I want to tell you something. Something important."

She broke away from our embrace and motioned me to follow her. I did. If it's important, I want to hear it. We walked up some stairs and onto a viewing platform. It was an amazing view. Lake Valor, the beach, everything. I followed her to the railing, and she looked out to the lake.

"Play 20 Questions with me Ash." she said.

"Alright."

"Okay. Let's say, there's a girl who likes you."

"Really? There's someone that likes me?"

"Yeah… Okay, the game starts now."

"Umm, do I know the girl?"

"Yes. You've known her for a while."

"Uhh, does she do contests?"

"Yes."

"Does she have five ribbons?" I think I know who it is now. I feel really happy. I'm gonna start playing around.

"Yeah."

"Did she ever travel around with me?"

"Yeah." "Does she have blue hair?"

"Uhh. Yes…"

"Does she have beautiful blue eyes?"

"Uhh…."

"You have to answer the question. Yes or No?" I was having fun.

"I guess so… maybe not beautiful."

"Alright. So, is it you?"

"…"

She was blushing. "Yes." she said. "It's me."

I smiled at her and said, "I think your eyes _are _beautiful_."_


	5. He Knew After All!

**DISCLAIMER #1: **I do not own Pokemon in any way or form, or any of the characters within Pokemon.

* * *

Sleepless Nights on Lake Valor

_**Chapter 5: **_He Knew After All!

_**Ash's Point of View**_

* * *

I leaned in for a kiss, when Dawn slammed into me, and gave me a big kiss on the lips. We stayed there for a few seconds when Dawn separated from me.

"Whew… what a day." she chuckled.

"Yeah…" I smiled. "Let's go back to the beach, _together_."

Dawn grabbed my hand, and I held hers tight. We walked all the way back to the beach, when Brock said, "Oh! And what were you two lovebirds doing over there?" He was being sarcastic.

"Uh," Dawn let go of my hand. "We weren't doing anything!"

"Except for playing 20 Questions about someone liking me." Just then, I realized I ruined it completely.

Dawn facepalmed herself and began giving me a lecture about not telling Brock about her liking me, blah, blah, blah. In order to keep her from talking, I kissed her again on the lips.

"There." I said. "That's better."

"Oh, I see," Brock said slyly. "You finally told him Dawn? I was right after all."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked Brock.

"I know that when people don't act normally, or are daydreaming a lot, they're starting to like someone. And I for one should know!" he replied.

"So you knew all this time." I said.

"Yep, that's pretty much right." Brock smiled. "At least you got it off your chest, Dawn. Good thing too, because the Grand Festival is… IT'S TOMORROW!"

"Then let's pack up and head back!" I told him. "Everyone, return!"

All the Pokemon were sent back into their Pokéballs. I ran and gathered all the stuff, and brought them back toward the cabin.

"Do you need any help, Ash?" Dawn yelled behind me.

"Nah! I'll be fine! Just get all of your Pokemon in their Pokéballs!"

I ran into the bedroom and dumped all the stuff on the floor, and started to arrange them. Brock came in the room and got his clothes out of the pile. He went into the bathroom and changed. I got my clothes, and did the same thing. By the time I was out, Dawn was just coming in. She changed into her clothes.

I went into the kitchen, grabbed some rice balls, ate some, and sat down at the table. Brock came in and started washing his hands. When Dawn came into the kitchen in her normal outfit, I asked, "Are 'ya ready for the Grand Festival, Dawn?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Don't worry," Brock and I assured her. "You'll do fine."

"Alright." Dawn said with more confidence. "Yeah! We'll do fine! Right Piplup?"

"Pip!" Piplup squeaked.


	6. It's Been a While, Hasn't It?

**PLEASE READ: First of all, I want to thank you all for reading this story! I know it's been a while since I updated this, but here it is! The epilogue to Sleepless Nights on Lake Valor! I'm sad also. But, all stories must come to an end. Sorry for all the wasted time on this... it took me this long to get out of writer's block! That's how devastating writer's block is! Hopefully, you all enjoy the last "chapter" of Sleepless Nights on Lake Valor! Expect to see more Pearlshipping stories, and some Kingdom Hearts ones if you're up for those also! Farewell for now, but please stay for the reading! **

**The title for this Epilogue is because of my absence! It ties in with the story, you'll see. The date at the end is related to the day that the Diamond and Pearl saga started!  
**

**Oh, and there's a button right underneath this story, I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about! It's called, "Review this Chapter"! Please, do it! NOW! Wait, scratch that, wait until you finish the story. Carry on!  
**

* * *

**Sleepless Nights on Lake Valor**

_It's Been a While, Hasn't It? - _Epilogue

**Normal POV**

* * *

It's currently 3:00 am. It has been exactly three years since the events at Lake Valor and the Grand Festival, which Dawn obviously won. Dawn and Ash are now settled in an average sized house near the coast of "Azelf's Lake." Brock and his girlfriend are living in a house right next to them.

Since the previous Grand Festival, Ash has won every single badge in Unova, and is looking forward to going to the next region. Dawn has gone to Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto to participate in Pokémon all of the Contests that they had to offer. The duo had met up again after one year in Undella Town, Unova after separating to go on their respective journeys. Even though Ash had made many new companions during his time in Unova and the same had happened to Dawn, the two individuals had both left special places for each other in their hearts.

_Dawn had won the Grand Festival! It had been a happy day for the trio. But they were not done with Sinnoh yet, not by a long shot. After the Festival, Ash took on the Pokémon League, and very intense fighting pursued. After a harsh time, he lost. The Darkrai trainer was just too tough. _

_After the Pokémon League, Brock decided to go his separate way and leave. His reason was that he wanted to head back to Pewter City to reunite with his family again. Of course, crying happened. Dawn's tears were flowing fast, while Ash's were trailing very slowly. They joined in their last, but not final group hug. _

_Eventually, a bus arrived which Brock boarded, but not before he said this. "I'll see you again guys! Make sure to write! Good luck between you two!" The door closed, and Brock waved at the duo until they were out of his sight._

_Finally, Ash and Dawn faced each other, and rested their foreheads against each other. No one said a word until Dawn broke away._

"_So, I guess this marks the end of our adventures with each other. I'm heading off to Hoenn, Brock's going back home to Kanto, and you're about to leave to Unova." _

"_Really? I don't think so. We'll all see each other again. Maybe back here in Sinnoh!"_

_Dawn reluctantly nodded, still unsure of the events that would happen in the future._

_"Maybe we could meet in Unova. You know, once you've got all your badges, that is." Dawn half-teased. _

"_Haha, you're right. I'll definitely be looking forward to that. You'll need to battle with me though! I'll need to see how strong you've become!" Ash gave her his signature smile.  
_

_The bluenette looked up with tears in her eyes, but was smiling. She put her hand on Ash's cheek and said, "You know that I love you, right?"_

"_Yeah," he replied. "And I know, that you know, that I love you too."_

_The two trainers, on the verge of crying, lifted both of their hands and gave each other a high touch. A horn from an ocean liner disturbed their peace. It was Ash's signal that he had to go.  
_

_"I guess I best be going now."  
_

_"Alright... I'll see you off, then."  
_

_Ash gave Dawn his signature smile before running off towards the boat. Dawn watched him get on and disappear into the crowd.  
_

_"I guess we'll be alone for now, Piplup." Dawn sadly told her Penguin Pokémon. Piplup looked at the ground and so did Dawn.  
_

_The boat's horn sounded again, signaling its departure.  
_

_"Dawn! Hey, Dawn!" The bluenette perked up and raised her head to see Brock and Ash waving at her. The tears she had been holding back were now streaming down her face. "Dawn, be careful, okay? Be alright!"  
_

_She smiled even wider before wiping her eyes and said, "Yeah! No need to worry!"  
_

_Dawn waved back at them until the boat disappeared over the horizon.  
_

_"Thank you, Ash. I'll see you again soon. Love you." Dawn whispered.  
_

_Though neither Ash nor Dawn knew, Ash replied.  
_

_"Thank you for everything, Dawn. I'll see you in Unova. Love ya."  
_

_**-Fin.**_


	7. Postscript

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I am back! This time, however, I mean it. I can actually continue my stories now. I've just gone through this story and edited it a bit. I even changed the ending to make it a bit closer to canon. Now, after two years, I can finally continue the storyline! The sequel has been planned out and will be published soon. The chapters will be a lot longer this time. (More than 1,000 words per chapter.) I will also be continuing my other story, "Love, Amour… Whatever You Call It" after the sequel in its entirety has been posted. That way, I'm not working at more than one story at once. I've deleted some stories that were basically only tests, so I have less stories on my profile now. The only ones I will be continuing are the sequel and "Love, Amour… Whatever You Call It." … At least for now. I WILL be writing more than these stories in the future; I just want to focus on these two first. Well, thanks for reading the story, and I sincerely hope you will anticipate the sequel. For those who have been following this for a while, then enjoy what I've been working on! **

**EDIT (August 22, 2012)- The sequel is now partially up! I'm in the process of writing chapters 1-5 currently, so there is only a prologue so far. It'll just give some insight to the main event in the story. It is called, "There's No Need to Worry." Enjoy!**


End file.
